The Lost Daughter: Book One
by Crazy4Books67
Summary: A letter changed it all, she wasn't a Potter she wasn't even a witch. Haylie Potter lives a miserable life in the cupboard under the stairs until a letter arrives and she gets an escape because behind her birth lies a darker secret. This is her journey through life, discovering Percy and finding her birth parents. Meet the godly daughter of Poseidon. FemHarry. Some bashing


**The** **Rise of a Goddess:**

**Chapter One**

_**A Fate Worse Than Death**_

_Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. -David Ogden Stiers_

* * *

"Admit it brother, you were planning my downfall, attempting to steal my throne." A tall grey eyed man glared at his green eyed brother.

"Peace brother your paranoia has finally addled your mind. I have been planning no such thing." The green eyed man placed a hand on the others' shoulder trying to placate him, a hopeless effort.

"Lies, Poseidon don't think you can get away with this I won't let you. Mark my words soon you'll feel my wrath." Zeus stormed from the throne room determined to enact revenge no matter what. Poseidon sighed tiredly running his hand through his hair before flashing to his palace.

"I see he didn't listen, my lord."

"He never does, wife."

"I'm sure he'll come around."

"Yes, maybe he will."

Poseidon hoped his wife was correct they both feared Zeus would harm those they loved. They both turned to gaze at the small crib in it sat a small girl, born only days ago. Princess Halimeda held up a tiny fist cooing while gazing at her parents with wide sea green doe eyes. Both parents held the girl tightly a foreboding chill went down there spines something was coming. Something bad that would tear everything up starting from it's foundations.

Late at night when no movement passed through the sea , just as the clock struck midnight a dark figure entered the room. Ducking down the figure grabbed the sleeping child from it's crib fleeing soon after, it would be hours before Amphitrite woke letting out an ear piercing scream as she noticed her daughter missing no longer in the confines of the palace. Meanwhile the dark figure dropped the child in a small frozen ditch near a house in a minute village known as Godric's Hollow.

Half an hour earlier at exactly 11:59 a small boy was born stillborn never moving never getting to experience life. As soon as the mother had heard she fled crying running through the forest her fiery red hair flowing behind her. Her nightgown now hung on her in tatters, scratches littered her body, twigs lay in her hair looking as if she'd run to hell and back. She had heard the sound of crying far off and in her maddened haze of grief she followed it delusional thinking it was her child she stumbled across the box.

In it was a crying little girl even if she wasn't hers, her maternal instincts kicked in picking up the child she rocked her back and forth while reading the little necklace- Halimeda. This she decided was a blessing a chance for her to be a mother and so while others thought that on July 31, 1980 Haylie Dorea Potter was born only James and Lily knew the truth. One simple charm changed her appearance from raven black hair two chocolate brown and sea green eyes to emerald green. It was as if Halimeda had never existed not even their closest friends knew the truth. A year later everything fell apart and two people died with their secret taking it with them to the grave.

**October 31 1981**

"Lily, run he's here!" A second later the door was blasted apart into smithereens and only a flash of green light followed. The red headed woman fled into the small nursery barricading the door with the furniture. She turned to the quiet toddler who was staring back with wide understanding eyes almost like she knew what was happening.

"Listen to me Haylie you may not be mine by blood but in love I will always be your mother. Remember this Halimeda, mummy loves you Haylie mummy loves you." At that precise moment the door was blasted and Lily Marie Evans Potter had only enough time to press a kiss to her daughter's forehead. She turned around looking straight at the man who would destroy her life.

"Take me instead, have mercy, take me instead. Not Haylie please not Haylie." She begged pleading as tears dripped down her face.

"Stand aside, silly girl, stand aside!"

"Please have mercy take me instead!"

"Stand aside. This is the last time I'm warning you! Fine have it your way Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light sat the light in Lily's eyes slowly disappeared only to be replaced by a blank look. She slumped to the ground her body limply falling. Her eyes once vibrant were empty looking up. All of her beautiful features were marred by the horrified, sad yet determined expression on her face. She was dead. Voldemort rounded on the girl she stared back as defiantly as a one year old could. He raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"

An explosion rocked the entire house leaving only mountains of rubble. All was quiet except for the faint crying of a little girl. Hours later she could be found sleeping once again in a little cardboard box this time in front of a doorstep. Never knowing that instead of dying she would live a worse fate and never expierience love for 10 years.

On that exact day deep undersea a king mourning called off the search for the lost princess while a queen once kind turned bitter and a prince hoped that their broken family would be reunited, his sister found. The king would later exactly 13 yrs. later seek comfort in another not able to look at his wife and not feel guilty he fled to the mortal world. It was their that he met his distraction and Sally Jackson would fall in love with a man who would never love her. Their union would bring about the birth of Perseus but that is a story for another time. Remember none of this would ever have happened if it weren't for a god and an infinite love a family shared never allowing them to forget.


End file.
